


For the Love of a Sister

by addictiontofiction



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dom Zuko, Dom!Zuko, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Mental Health Issues, Sibling Incest, Sub Azula, sub!Azula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictiontofiction/pseuds/addictiontofiction
Summary: “I know, Zuko. That’s why you have prison guards report to you three times a week, and why a psychologist goes and visits Azula at the same time every day. Did you think those things were a secret?” Aang’s voice wasn’t angry, which surprised Zuko a great deal. "Your family always knew she was sick, didn’t they? Even when you were kids. That’s why it was so easy for Ozai to manipulate her, especially once you were banished. Azula isn’t evil. I understand that now. Two years is a long time in prison. Maybe it is time for your sister to return home, under some conditions, of course...”_______Aang agrees to release Azula from prison into Zuko's custody. She can't leave the palace and her bending has been taken, but Azula would give anything to be in her brother's arms just one more time. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	For the Love of a Sister

The summer months marked the anniversary of the Battle at Wulong Forest- the defeat of Ozai and the end of the 100 Year War. All of the nations celebrated in their own ways, all culminating into three months of festivities. The Fire Nation, for example, had small festivals pop up every weekend. Children would run around brightly lit town squares, eating treats and watching performances. It was supposed to be a happy time, so much so that Avatar Aang had to pay a visit to Firelord Zuko, who had not made a single appearance at any of the celebrations thus far. 

Zuko hadn’t been doing particularly well in the past months, as all of Team Avatar had come to notice. Though they all had duties in this new world, they also made time to check on eachother. And Zuko, they had noticed, was in particularly bad spirits. Although this was the anniversary of his coronation, it was also the anniversary of his sister’s imprisonment. The castle was awfully lonely without her, without his parents, without his uncle. Even Mai had left, when the two realized their relationship was never meant to be. The split was amicable, but it left Zuko feeling down nonetheless. 

____________________

The Avatar and the Firelord sat in Zuko’s personal sitting room, discussing such feelings. Looking at Aang, Zuko could see just how much Aang had changed in only two years. He’d grown taller, his voice deepened, and he was more muscular. Two years had changed Aang from a boy to a man. Those two years were filled with all the responsibilities that came with being Avatar, so it wasn’t surprising how much he’d changed. Zuko grew a bit as well, now eighteen, a bit taller, and a bit more sure of himself. But, to Zuko anyways, he thought he probably didn’t look all that different. 

Aang spoke first, after one of the many palace servants served the two men tea and exited quietly. It was Jasmine, Zuko’s favorite. “It’s time to talk, Zuko,” Aang finally declared. “What’s got you so upset that you haven’t left the palace in weeks? I mean, Zuko, look at yourself!”

  
The Firelord looked down at himself at Aang’s encouragement. He wore silk lounge clothing that was days old and covered in various stains and wrinkles. His chin had started to get stubbly and there were dark circles around his eyes. Zuko’s hair was a mess, and he didn’t necessarily smell the best. “What is your point?” Zuko’s words were harsh and low. He seemed defensive, like a wounded animal clinging to life. 

“My point,” Aang responded gently, “is that something is wrong. The gang is worried about you. _I’m_ worried about you. So just tell me what’s wrong.”

Zuko sat in silence for a long while. The only sound was the fine china clinking as both of them took sips of tea and put their teacups back on their respective saucers. Finally, _finally_ , the Firelord responded. “Even after everything Azula did, she’s still my baby sister. I still love her.” His words were quiet, muttered as if he was ashamed of them. Zuko _was_ ashamed. Everyone talked about her as if she was evil, but Zuko saw something more. Azula was sick, and she was misguided, but not evil. The man wanted to tell the world his sister wasn’t a monster, but he couldn’t. No one would believe him.  
  
“I know, Zuko. That’s why you have prison guards report to you three times a week, and why a psychologist goes and visits Azula at the same time every day. Did you think those things were a secret?” Aang’s voice wasn’t angry, which surprised Zuko a great deal. Zuko expected the Avatar to yell, to get mad. But instead, Aang looked… unnervingly pleased. Zuko stayed quiet. What more could he say? “Your family always knew she was sick, didn’t they? Even when you were kids. That’s why it was so easy for Ozai to manipulate her, especially once you were banished.”  
  
There was more silence. Zuko gripped his teacup tightly. Aang’s words angered him. How dare the Avatar talk about his little sister as if he knew anything? Beneath his angry grip, the tea began to heat up, steam rolling off of it in waves, mere seconds away from boiling. Zuko had to focus on calming down in order to get the heat to stop. Aang was right, as much as Zuko didn’t want to admit it. The Avatar didn’t wait for Zuko to respond, as he had learned long ago that Zuko’s silence was its own response. “Azula isn’t evil. I understand that now. Two years is a long time in prison. Maybe it is time for your sister to return home, under some conditions, of course...”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this plot and want me to continue! <3 Thanks for the read.


End file.
